


Valèt

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [56]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Valeting, adult!verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Reborn decide di mettere in chiaro di chi sia 'il suo valletto'.Scritta sentendo: Roi di Bilal Hassani.Scritto per il p0rnfest col prompt:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Reborn/Skull	"Tu sei il mio valletto!".Adult!verse





	1. Chapter 1

Valét

 

Un acino d’uva cadde dal tavolo e rotolò sul pavimento della cucina, le piastrelle erano di un bianco ingiallito segnato da vecchi disegni sbiaditi geometrici e neri.

Il leggero fumo che proveniva dalle salsicce cucinate sui fornelli di un vecchio cucinino bianco si era diffuso per la stanzetta, rendendo meno visibile la piattaia di legno e vetro, sfocando i contorni del lampadario di ceramica.

Skull aprì la finestra, facendo entrare l’aria fredda, dal paese veniva il suono delle campane della chiesa. Si sfilò il casco e lo appoggiò su una sedia, dal sedile di vimini intrecciato. I capelli viola gli ondeggiarono intorno al suo viso, brillando di luce violetta.

Un orologio, appeso al muro sotto dei piatti che portavano il disegno dell’uva, accanto a una vecchia bilancia d’ottone, ticchettava rumorosamente.

Skull assottigliò gli occhi, osservando la mano che si allungava da sotto il tavolo, facendo scomparire una dopo l’altra le polpette nel piatto.

“Guarda che non sei più un Arcobaleno. Non hai neanche la scusa di essere tornato bambino per fare queste cose” disse. Appoggiò un piede sopra la sedia ed iniziò a slacciarsi lo stivaletto di cuoio che indossava. Sentì Reborn ridere.

“Ora che ho scoperto che non puoi dire di no ai miei ordini ne approfitterò.

La mia prima volontà è di avere tutte le polpette che hai cucinato” disse, scivolando fuori da sotto il tavolo.

“Xanxus non apprezzerà questa tua scelta, non che prima tu non approfittassi già dei miei servigi” borbottò Skull. Si slacciò anche i lacci del secondo stivali e li lanciò in un angolo della stanza.

Reborn inarcò un sopracciglio e rispose: “Così è fraintendibile”.

“Guarda che lo so chi sei, anche se ti chiamo 'Valletto'. So quanto ti dà fastidio dover essere uno schiavo” disse Reborn.

< In fondo ha liberato i miei fratelli, ufficialmente, perché non sopportava che dei nobili fossero trattati peggio dei plebei > pensò.

“No, tu non sai niente” rispose gelido Skull.

“Allora dimmelo tu, chi sei” lo incalzò Reborn, accarezzando la testa di Léon con la mano sporca d’olio. Con l’altra sparò alla maniglia della porta della camera da letto.

Il rumore del colpo risuonò nella cucina, mentre i pezzi della maniglia arrivavano a terra con un rumore metallico, graffiando il pavimento.

“Ero chiamato l'Assolutore. Ogni peccato era nella mia giurisdizione. Da me venivano per chiedere intercessione per il perdono dal boss, il santo, o per accusare i colpevoli. Non ne commettevo per i Vongola come il peccatore, ma impartivo punizioni" spiegò Skull.

Reborn gli si mise davanti e gli premette le spalle, facendolo sedere sul tavolo.

“Ho cambiato idea, c’è qualcosa che m’interessa più delle polpette adesso” disse secco.

“Il caffè?” domandò acido Skull.

Reborn lo guardò negli occhi. “… Bang…” bisbigliò.

Skull inarcò un sopracciglio e domandò: “Cosa?”.

“Era per avere la tua attenzione. Non ho mai capito se ti piaccio o no. Io sono abituato a prendermi ciò che voglio, ma devo sapere cosa pensi.

So che il tuo spirito appartiene a fin troppi e il tuo cuore è conteso, ma… Cosa provi veramente per me? Io scherzo, ma per te è dannatamente vero l’annullarti per qualcuno” disse Reborn.

Skull cercò di alzarsi, ma Reborn lo fece stendere a forza sul tavolo, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui.

“Hai bevuto per caso?” domandò.

< Cambia volontà così velocemente, il suo umore sembra il tempo primaverile > pensò.

“Io scherzo e tu mi prendi sul serio. Il principe è solo un bambino, potrebbe credere che esagero con te.

Potresti crederlo persino tu. Io non sono Giotto e… non sono nessuna delle persone che è stata con te.

Non sono così fragile da farmi spazzare via da nessuno. Io sono il migliore” disse Reborn.

Léon camminava lentamente sul pavimento, diretto verso la camera da letto.

“Non posso prenderti sul serio con le briciole delle mie polpette sulle labbra” scherzò Skull.

< Con la superforza potrei scrollarmelo di dosso, ma… Sono incorreggibile. Non mi dispiace affatto questa posizione > pensò.

Rabbrividì vedendo le mani di Reborn che scivolavano sul suo corpo, sagomato dalla tuta aderente da motociclista.

“Se mi dessi un solo motivo per farlo, combatterei con quegli idioti che non fai altro che aspettare” disse Reborn.

“Tuo fratello mi ha rapito, mi ha amato, ma… Alla fine non ha protetto la nostra famiglia e mi ha sempre preferito qualcun altro. Poi, esattamente come te, G mi voleva soltanto come donna per non mettere in dubbio la sua virilità” disse Skull.

“Ti sbagli. Io non ti voglio come la ‘donna’ della mia vita. Ho negato così a lungo per paura di finire come Salvatore con Settimo, ma… gente come Tamiko e Ieyasu mi ha fatto capire che non è questione di sesso.

Un rapporto va a rotoli solo se glielo permetti. In fondo sono io che ho rovinato tutto con Cielo, io che ho rovinato tutto con Concetta… Sempre io, con ogni persona che ho amato.

Possiamo essere l’uno la ‘millesima’ chance dell’altro” spiegò Reborn. Si sfilò il cappello, scoprendo il suo viso, aveva le gote arrossate e gli occhi mori liquidi.

Skull avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare. “Non tirare troppo la corda. Piacerai anche a Giotto, ma così…” esalò.

Reborn giocherellò con la catenella di metallo che Skull teneva al labbro, fino a farglielo arrossare, e si sporse. Gli prese il piercing in bocca e succhiò, sentendo il sapore del metallo.

Skull chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’altro iniziava a spogliarlo, avvertì dei brividi lungo la schiena quando sentì le mani di Reborn sulla sua pelle nuda.

“Potrei dire che ti ho dato un ordine, che per te non conto nulla, ma… Sono stanco. Questa volta voglio combattere ed io non sarò come uno dei tuoi boss o uno dei tuoi re.

Io non ti perderò, devi soltanto volerlo…” disse Reborn.

< Scoprire cos’hanno fatto a Tsuyoshi ha risvegliato il suo orgoglio di Sole… e qualcos’altro.

Ora sì che è il cielo degli Arcobaleno > pensò Skull, con il fiato corto.

“Si può sapere cosa vuoi?” domandò.

“Vuoi che io sia tuo?” chiese Reborn al suo orecchio.

Skull ingoiò un gemito lussurioso. “Sono fratello di due ‘fantasmi dell’opera’. Cosa ti fa credere che sotto sotto non sia anch’io un maniaco del controllo?” domandò con voce lussuriosa.

“Io mi vesto da principessa… My Angel” lo invogliò Reborn.

“Dannazione. Léon non sarà la tua boss arma, ma ti si abbina dannatamente bene. Sei più cangiante e adattabile di un dannato ‘camaleonte’” ringhiò Skull. Iniziò a spogliarlo con le dita tremanti, boccheggiando.

“Allora, mi ami?” domandò Reborn.

“Sì, cazzo. Ti amo” ringhiò Skull. Lo afferrò per i capelli e lo baciò con foga.

< Maledizione. Nel momento in cui mi ha chiamato in quel modo il controllo mentale ha dato di matto! L’ho completamente perso > pensò. “Però è troppo tardi per l’amore. Nelle nostre vite è abusato” biascicò.

Reborn iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, facendolo grugnire e gemere di piacere.

“Sawada ha risvegliato chi sono in realtà. Quel bambino con la sua bontà ha parlato al mio cuore ed Enma ha fatto lo stesso con te.

Il principe sta combattendo per noi. Se i piccoli hanno deciso che non è troppo tardi, non possiamo noi gettare la spugna”.

Skull gli prese le mani nelle proprie e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, Reborn si lasciò andare a un gemito prolungato. Liberò le mani da quelle di lui e gli afferrò le spalle.

< Abbiamo già fatto sesso prima di oggi, ma avevo sempre negato che avesse un qualche significato.

Forse non volevo ammetterlo perché Luce era la cosa più bella che mi fosse capitata, ma…

Lui mi permette di essere vivo. Lui è ciò che mi ha reso ciò che sono, lui è la cotta che avevo da bambino, lui è ciò di cui ho bisogno quando mi sento perso in me stesso oggi > pensò l’Hitman.

I loro gemiti si trasformarono in urla, mentre l’atto faceva tremare il tavolo.

Il piatto si rovesciò, cadendo fragorosamente a terra. Si scheggiò, mentre le polpette rotolavano tutt’intorno.

< La finestra è aperta. Questo è il personale atto di forza di un’Atlantidese cresciuto come un Vongola.

L’erede del re di Atlantide, figlio spirituale di Salvatore e Fabio, sta sfidando Primo in persona.

Sa benissimo che verranno a sapere cos’ha fatto. Prego solo che il fatto che sia stato sotto faccia passare il tutto in sordina, ma è una vana speranza > pensò Skull.

Reborn teneva la schiena arcuata, la voce di entrambi si era fatta rauca, venendo a mancare pian piano.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo la guancia di Skull facendogli colare il trucco, sciogliendo la goccia viola dipinta sulla sua pelle.

Reborn si alzava e abbassava su di lui, stringendogli i fianchi fino ad arrossarglieli.

Skull lo guardava rapito, ad ogni movimento dell’Hitman ondeggiavano le sue basette tonde e nere.

 

_Giotto gli afferrò il mento e lo costrinse a un bacio, facendogli finire in bocca la luce liquida._

_Skull tossì, ingoiando suo malgrado, arrossendo._

_< Il mio primo bacio dal mio promesso sposo! > pensò._

 

Skull baciò Reborn con foga e chiuse gli occhi.

 

_Usumi sorrideva, batté le mani e girò su se stesso._

_“Non è male, vero principessa?” domandò, porgendogli la mano._

_Skull la prese nella sua, una donna intenta a ballare gli diede una spallata. Skull ricadde su Usumi e le sue labbra finirono su quelle dell’altro._

 

Skull approfondì il bacio, mozzando il fiato di Reborn, continuando a muoversi con furia dentro di lui, graffiandogli le labbra con il metallo.

_Le labbra di Skull si posarono su quelle di Angelica, in uno sfioramento leggero. L’odore della pioggia pungeva le narici di entrambi._

 

Reborn gli graffiò i fianchi con le unghie.

 

_Reborn sfiorò il fianco di Concetta con la mano, la donna sorrise felina, mentre con una mano coperta dal guanto accarezzava il microfono di metallo spento. Stavano ritti in piedi sul palco di legno del locale, i boccoli mori di lei erano grandi un pugno e facevano risaltare la sua pelle pallida e liscia, insieme alle sue labbra rosso fuoco._

 

Reborn si staccò da Skull e riprese fiato, boccheggiando.

 

_Luce era stesa sotto di lui e sorrideva._

_“Sicura che non hai paura di farlo col pancione?” chiese Reborn._

_I capelli di Luce risaltavano sulla fodera bianca del suo cuscino, profumava di caffè._

_“Con te non ho paura di niente” sussurrò la Giglio Nero._

 

Reborn venne, Skull si liberò dopo di lui, boccheggiando.

Reborn lo aiutò a scivolare fuori di lui e gli posò un bacio sul petto sottile, all’altezza del cuore.

“’Mio Valletto’” sancì con un filo di voce, tentando di avere un tono duro.

“Finiremo in un casino che nemmeno t’immagini” esalò Skull, accarezzandogli la testa.

< Alla fine c’è riuscito a confondermi le idee. Tra lui e i ragazzi adesso ho davvero bisogno di mettere chiarezza nel mio cuore > pensò.

“Caooos, non chiedevo di meglio” biascicò Reborn, ghignando. Recuperò la sua pistola e la caricò. “Tu sei il mio valletto!” gridò, rimarcando il concetto.

Al suo urlo, fuori dalla finestra, spiccarono il volo dei piccioni.


	2. Reine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Reborn/Skull Adult!verse  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HI8ZSsNaM3o; [Sub ITA/Romaji] Ito Kashitaro - S.O.S.

Reine 

 

_La lancia che aveva trafitto la donna si ridusse fino a diventare uno stuzzicadenti, mentre la nebbia di Skull si ritirava._

_La donna indietreggiò, un rivolo di sangue le scivolò dalle labbra, le divennero gli arti gelidi, fu colta da capogiri sempre più forti e rovinò al suolo, la vescica si svuotò e perse i sensi crollando su un fianco._

_Reborn si calò la visiera del cappello sugli occhi, utilizzando la canna della pistola. Guardò la vittima perdere la vita e schioccò la lingua sul palato._

_“Devi essere per forza così scenografico?” domandò secco._

_Skull avanzò nel corridoio, la luce delle finte torce elettriche appese alle pareti si rifletteva sulla visiera del suo casco._

_“Solitamente non ti dispiace” disse, ancheggiando._

_Reborn espirò rumorosamente dalle narici, raggiunse una porta e l’aprì con un calcio, rimanendo a gamba tesa._

_“Solitamente non salgo in macchina con te quando guidi tu. Sei un pazzo, mio caro stuntman” ringhiò._

_“Pazzo?” domandò Skull, seguendolo all’interno di un’ampia sala, dove c’erano diversi cadaveri in mezzo a delle panche ribaltate. Una scrivania era in pezzi e in alcuni punti il sangue era stagnato creando delle pozze scure._

_Reborn annuì, infilò la mano in tasca e ne estrasse un sigaro. “Sono convinto che guideresti in quel modo anche se non fossi immortale” borbottò._

_Skull ridacchiò e il suono risultò ovattato dal casco._

_“Smetti di tenermi il muso se t’invito al mio concerto di questa notte?” domandò._

_“Biglietto gratis. Prima fila. Solo io, nessun altro futuro Arcobaleno” disse le sue condizioni Reborn._

_“Affare fatto” disse Skull e gli fece il segno dell’ok._

Il trillo della sveglia risuonava per tutto l’appartamento. Skull mugolò e si alzò seduto sul letto, alzò il capo e guardò la luce pallida dell’alba che filtrava dalle finestre, si passò la mano sul viso. Scostò le lenzuola calde e il cuscino, che riportava il solco dov’era stata la sua testa. Posò i piedi nudi sul pavimento, rabbrividendo, posò una mano sul ginocchio, con l’altra mano spense la sveglia del suo cellulare.

Sì aprì un programma che riportava tutte i suoi impegni lavorativi con i rispettivi orari degli appuntamenti. Sospirò pesantemente e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi.

Alzò lo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo, vedendo Reborn in piedi davanti alla porta della sua camera. Indossava solo una sua camicia viola e stava sorseggiando un caffè in una tazza bianca.

< Quando succedono queste cose perdo la linea di confine tra sogno e realtà.

Quello che ho sognato era sicuramente un ricordo, come ogni notte mi rifugio nei fatti per non perdermi nel mio inconscio.

Però quello che sto vivendo adesso non mi sembra reale >. Si deterse le labbra screpolate con la lingua e si strofinò la mano sugli occhi, facendo cadere delle crosticine gialle ammassate agli angoli degli occhi.

< All’arrivo del mattino tutto mi sembra sempre così offuscato >. Memorizzò gli appuntamenti e chiuse il programma del cellulare, si alzò in piedi e cercò con lo sguardo le ciabatte.

“Caos” lo salutò Reborn. Osservò un dipinto sulla parete che raffigurava una serie di fogli e corrugò la fronte.

< Lì non ci stava uno specchio le altre volte che c’ero venuto? Non mi ero accorto fosse stato spostato, anche perché ieri pensavo a tutt’altro > rifletté.

“Buongiorno. Hai passato la notte qui?” chiese Skull.

Reborn annuì.

 

_Reborn osservò di sottecchi Skull seduto sul letto, in pigiama. Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e appoggiare la fronte sul ginocchio piegato, teneva l’altra gamba tesa. Osservò la sua schiena curva e il movimento lento della sua mano mentre si sfilava la parrucca viola. Lo guardò sganciarsi i piercing dalla faccia e lo sentì sospirare._

_< Sembra perennemente depresso, ma non chiedo mai aiuto a voce alta._

_Come se si aspettasse l’arrivo di qualcuno in grado di sentire i richiami disperati della sua anima prima di potersi fidare > rifletté._

 

“Ho dormito sul divano” spiegò.

Lèon camminava pigramente sul davanzale della finestra, chiudendo più volte le sue doppie palpebre, il suo basso verso risuonava ritmico.

Reborn individuò lo specchio impolverato appoggiato alla parete nell’angolo della stanza, vicino a un cassettone.

“Dovresti stare attento ad esagerare così. Chi mi sta così vicino rischia di finire preda dell’oscurità, come Boss Riccardo” disse Skull.

Reborn lo guardò rifare il letto e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Takeshi sa tenere a bada quella melma nera. Un’hitman della sua potenza può eliminare anche creature come quella” disse.

< Il fatto che sia così vicino all’oscurità, a una malattia così oscura, che ha divorato suo fratello maggiore Federico, è un altro chiaro sintomo che vorrebbe mandare un S.O.S., ma Giotto non glielo permette > rifletté.

“Quello che ho detto ieri vale ancora. Sei il ‘mio’ valletto” disse Reborn.

< Ricordo ancora il giorno in cui avrei voluto appartenere a qualcun altro a parte Giotto la prima volta. Il mio pensiero era diventato affannato, le gote accaldate. Le mie lacrime avevano finalmente smesso di cadere.

Non è finita bene > pensò Skull, scuotendo il capo.

“Reborn, non so cosa mi sia preso ieri.

Lo sai cosa provo per te, non ti ci vuole niente a sedurmi, ma… Il ghiaccio di Giotto uccide sul colpo. Anche se riuscissimo a scioglierlo con gli anelli dei Vongola, tu saresti già morto.

Xanxus all’epoca è sopravvissuto perché l’ho avvolto nel cristallo della mia luce. Ugualmente una volta liberato ha rischiato di morire, il mio potere non solo lo aveva ibernato all’età in cui era, ma gli aveva anche bruciato la pelle…” spiegò.

Reborn lo afferrò per una spalla e lo fece voltare.

“Forse non hai capito. Se tentano di farmi la pelle, ho tutta l’intenzione di andare dal Giotto originale, quello che nessuno ha mai visto da secoli, quello da cui dipendono tutti gli altri e piantargli un proiettile in fronte” minacciò. I suoi occhi brillavano febbricitanti.

“Non morirebbe con un semplice proiettile” ribatté secco Skull.

 

_Skull piegò un foglio di carta, creando un areoplanino, e lo lanciò oltre la finestra. Ridacchiò vedendolo volare nel cielo azzurro e batté le mani._

_Nel momento in cui precipitò saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare gli ampi boccoli biondi e sollevare la gonnellina che indossava, ed iniziò a prepararne un altro dalla pila di fogli._

_Udì dei passi e si voltò, sgranò gli occhi vedendo una volpe grande quanto la sua porta avanzare nella penombra, muovendo le sue tante cose. Le iridi dell’umanoide ricoperto di peli brillarono nell’oscurità._

_“My Angel, siete venuto!” gridò Skull, correndogli incontro._

_Il demone evitò il suo abbraccio e gli sfiorò la guancia con la punta delle dita, dei tagli si aprirono sulla pelle pallida del bambino._

_“Little Lotte, non potevo non udire il tuo splendido canto” disse._

 

< Com’eravamo legati allora, mio Angelo della musica.

Quando ancora volevi essere re, quando ancora prestavi attenzione a me e non ai tuoi tanti amanti.

Tu nemmeno ti accorgesti che le ferite della mia anima stavano aumentando.

Ora, boss dei Carcassa, se non fosse per la tua gelosia, ti rammaricheresti di quello che mi lega a Reborn? > s’interrogò Skull.

“Se si metteranno sulla mia strada, troverò un modo per eliminarli. Sono il miglior hitman non a caso” disse Reborn. Gli premette le mani sulle spalle e lo fece sedere sul letto, accomodandosi sulle sue ginocchia.

 

Una spinta e il bambino si ritrovò a cadere dalla scogliera. Il suo urlo risuonò tutt’intorno, coperto in parte dallo sciabordio delle onde che s’infrangevano contro le pareti di roccia.

Sebastiano allungò le mani verso l’alto, affondando nell’acqua sempre più profonda. L’ossigeno sfuggiva via dalle sue labbra trasformandosi in bolle. Il blu notte si trasformò in nero, mentre l’incoscienza subentrava.

Avvertì qualcosa che lo afferrava mentre sveniva, il suo intero corpo doleva e sembrava bruciare.

 

“Noi Borbone non moriamo facilmente” spiegò Skull. Si mordicchiò un labbro. “… e poi non credere che te lo lascerei fare”.

< Non tutti a questo mondo siamo forti. Non tutti riescono a non perdere la loro volontà… Non tutti possono farcela.

Io sono uno di quelli che non è riuscito a collegare cuore e mente, che non è riuscito a tener duro per quello che contava.

Però la mia schiavitù è completa. Come un automa mi muoverò fin oltre la morte per portare a termine il mio compito di servire i Vongola > pensò.

“Se ti dessi l’ordine di lasciarmi fare? In fondo devi obbedirmi” gli ricordò Reborn. Iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia, Skull arrossì vedendo che sotto non indossava nulla.

“C’è qualcuno che, come un dio, può darmi ordini sopra di te, nonostante io sia schiavo della famiglia reale atlantidese. Qualcuno che può comandarmi anche contro il volere di Giotto, a cui mi sono asservito per amore e dovere” ribatté Skull.

Reborn gli sfilò la maglia del pigiama e gli abbassò i pantaloni.

“Il tuo principattolo smemorato? Beh, non mi sembra così disperato per la morte del ‘principe’ anche se era suo marito. Magari non gli dispiacerebbe perdere neanche gli altri Giotto” ribatté.

Skull gli permise di sfilargli anche i boxer, ribattendo: “A lui interessa l’originale e mi sembra di capire che è quello che vuoi colpire”. Sospirò pesantemente. “Poi non è un principe, è il figlio del vecchio re degli dei e padre del nuovo”.

“Per me può esserne anche la nonna del re degli dei. Può essere il re degli dei stesso. Non me ne fotte assolutamente nulla.

Se non si ricorda di te e preferisce la tua brutta copia, allora non ti merita” ribatté Reborn.

Skull si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato quando Reborn iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro.

“Giotto ti vuole come suo amante, ma non puoi così tirare la corda” farfugliò. Iniziò a gemere più forte, sentendo le dita dell’altro muoversi velocemente, ma delicatamente.

“Senti, il fratello minore adorato di quello in realtà è lo stregone. Esattamente come Tsuna, vorrebbe distruggere Vongola, Borbone e gerarchie divine attuali. Sono convinto che se glielo faccio dire da Asari, Usumi sarà il primo a impugnare un’arma contro Giotto” disse Reborn.

Skull negò debolmente con la testa, prima di gettarla all’indietro arcuando la schiena per il piacere.

“Obbligò sua sorella a sposare un mostro solo perché Giotto così voleva.

“Ah, quindi gli fa schifo essere il re dormiente, ma quando deve dare ordini lo fa. Mi stai dicendo che è un’ipocrita esattamente come Giotto.

Ti piacciono solo gli stronzi” disse Reborn. Gli morse la spalla con foga. “A me piace comandare e non mi nascondo dietro un finto perbenismo. Valgo cento volte loro e glielo dimostrerò”.

< Ha la focosità di Gabriel, il cipiglio di G e l’aggressività di suo padre. Se è capace anche di essere subdolo come sua madre, dovrò davvero temere per Giotto.

Dannazione, se Usumi mi desse ordine di fargli del male, probabilmente ne morirei, pozza magica o no > pensò Skull. “Roberto” supplicò.

Reborn lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato e lo fece stendere sul letto. Finì di spogliarsi a sua volta, continuando a baciarlo, infilandogli la lingua tra le labbra, impedendogli di parlare, facendogli perdere il fiato più volte.

< Nessuno aveva mai detto che Giotto era la mia brutta copia. Tutti hanno sempre pensato il contrario, tranne Daemon che pensava che fossimo semplicemente uguali.

Reborn negli ultimi giorni non fa altro che sorprendermi.

Mi chiedo se davvero questa situazione si possa cambiare. Se magari, col suo aiuto, io possa recuperare le cose che ho perso > pensò Skull. La pelle della spalla si rigenerò facendo sparire il segno dei morsi.

_“Nostra regina” disse un ninfo. Fece un inchino e posò un diadema di diamanti sulla testa di Skull, che rise._

_“Questo sarebbe il mondo che apparterrebbe a te e al re dormiente se tu accettassi la tua natura di Regina” sussurrò lo stregone._

_“Io accetto la mia natura. Non vedo l’ora che Giotto si risvegli come re dormiente” disse Skull. Guardò un unicorno correre davanti a delle alte torri di cristallo. Alberi brillavano di luce dorata, le loro foglie fremevano, mentre tra esse si nascondevano delle fatine._

_Il nitrito di un pegasus venne coperto dal ruggito di una chimera, che era balzata sopra un’asperità della roccia della caverna._

_“Hai con te il flauto magico che ti ho regalato?” domandò lo stregone. La sua figura avvolta in un mantello nero era nascosta nelle ombre dell’oscurità._

_“Sempre… e finché potrà portarmi in questo mondo perduto, lo terrò con me” giurò Skull._

 

“Aspetta…” disse Skull. Staccò Reborn da sé e riprese fiato, ansimando. “Se vuoi prendermi… c’è un posto in cui preferirei tu lo facessi. Un mondo che mi appartiene” sussurrò.

Reborn gli accarezzò il petto.

“Un mondo ripudiato dal suo re, dove tutte le creature cacciate e sterminate da Agartha hanno trovato rifugio” proseguì Skull.

“Caos.

Cosa stiamo aspettando? Portamici” disse Reborn, balzando in piedi.

 

 

******

 

< Sento una speranza in me. Così viva, ma sul punto di dileguarsi.

Non so esattamente cosa io voglia ottenere. Se desidero salvare Reborn, fargli conoscere chi sono, far percepire il tutto a Usumi nella speranza che si ricordi di me, se tagliare del tutto i ponti con quel re dormiente che ha ripudiato tutto.

Forse semplicemente qui Giotto non può percepire cosa fa Rerbon. In questo modo non s’ingelosirà. Di solito non gli dispiace quando uno dei suoi amanti, o candidati ad esserlo, va a letto con me. Però sicuro non apprezzerebbe i discorsi che Reborn sta facendo. Non vuole che qualcosa di suo venga rubato > rifletté Skull, spostando la lavatrice.

“Takeshi probabilmente ci avrà visto entrare in casa sua. Se non lui, Tsuyoshi. Andranno sicuramente a riferirlo a Xanxus” disse Reborn, infilando i pollici nei passanti dei pantaloni.

“Sei sempre il solito paranoico” disse Skull. Estrasse dalla manica un flauto ed iniziò a suonare.

Le tubature dell’elettrodomestico divennero di rame e s’ingigantirono fino a creare un passaggio grande quanto la parete.

“Wow” esalò Reborn.

“Già, quella è una finta lavatrice creata dal padre di Giannini per nascondere il passaggio. Taki lo ha scoperto nella sua precedente casa e se l’è portata.

Da bambino, una volta, è riuscito a bloccare il passaggio e mi ha tenuto prigioniero per mesi” disse Skull, entrando.

Reborn lo seguì.

“Fammi indovinare. Per questo il tuo angioletto è venuto qui a conoscerlo e ha deciso di perseguitarlo” borbottò.

“Diciamo che voleva sedurre Takeshi anche per quello. Vedi, da piccolo Taki voleva tenermi lontano da Giotto” spiegò Skull, riposando il flauto nella manica.

< Lo strumento sparisce, probabilmente. Tutta questa magia è assurda > pensò Reborn. “Poi il piccolo Yamamoto ha cambiato idea perché il demone di Giotto gli ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello.

Ricevuto” disse.

< Lo dirò di corsa al principe e lui non ne sarà contento.

Sicuramente lo troveremo al negozio. Perché verrà qui, non riuscirà ad entrare per via della magia e, in preda all’ira, ci aspetterà al Taki sushi > rifletté.

“Sai… Qui stava una creatura di tenebre, maledetta. Come Angel, era stata trasformata in un mostro.

Soltanto che in una vidi la luce che non c’era, nell’altra non vidi quella che c’era. Scambiai un mafioso per uno spirito buono e un piccolo miracolo per un bugiardo” raccontò Skull, entrando in una caverna.

Si udiva il gocciolio dell’acqua. “Qui non c’è il controllo di Angel, quindi perdonami nel caso dovessi essere più scurrile”.

< Ed io, sciocco, quella luce che strinsi a me con tanta cura, la persi. Non mi resi conto che si stava nuovamente trasformando per colpa di un anello maledetto.

Se non l’avessi lasciata morire, come avevo lasciato morire suo fratello, Angelica oggi sarebbe con me > pensò.

Evocò le sue box arma. Tolse il collare alla gatta, che divenne un grande leone maschio. Sfilò il vestito bondage dal suo polpo, il kraken divenne gigante e scivolò via.

Skull suonò nuovamente il flauto e apparvero degli uomini completamente fatti d’acqua trasparente.

“Per favore, controllate che i centipedi non ci attacchino” ordinò.

“Sì, no-nostra… Re-regina” dissero in coro le creature, balbettando.

Reborn si grattò un sopracciglio, calcandosi il cappello sul viso. “Dove siamo?” domandò.

“Come sai le isole dei Varia sono cinque. Questa è la più maledetta di tutti… in superfice. Solo per nascondere le meraviglie al suo interno.

Questa è l’isola del diavolo” spiegò Skull.

< Tsuyoshi ha sempre desiderato venire qui > pensò Reborn. “Regina? Allora Piero non è l’unico a volerti sovrana” disse.

Skull annuì. “Qui ci sono i fasti di un me che si è smarrito secoli fa.

Giotto sapeva che io ero l’unico che potessi svegliare un re più potente di lui, un imperatore globale. Per questo da bambini cercò di uccidermi, poi pentito mi salvò.

Non caddi dalla scogliera, lui mi spinse”.

Reborn lo spinse contro la parete e lo fece aderire con il proprio corpo. “Toglimi una curiosità. Tu lo ami Giotto? Intendo veramente”.

“Dipende cosa intendi per amore. Io gli giurai devozione perché l’amore credevo fosse quello. Obbedire, essere felice della sua presenza, mostrarmi sempre al meglio sia fisicamente che spiritualmente, essere gentile per lui. Lasciarmi controllare completamente, annullando la mia volontà, rifuggendo al sesso come peccato tranne per generare figli.

Tranne se non mi veniva ordinato di fare la cortigiana, a quel punto era per portare diletto al mio signore.

Vengo dal medioevo, in fondo” spiegò Skull.

Reborn sentì la sua fiamma del sole ribollire, mentre emanava l’altra sua fiamma, facendo dilatare la stazza delle rocce per terra, che tremavano e saltellavano.

“Per G cosa provavi?” domandò secco a Skull; che rispose:

“Lui mi rapì dalla mia prigionia. In fondo Danilo è discendente suo. Gli ero grato perché mi permetteva di vivere una vita libero ed era gentile. Però, a parte quello, era essenzialmente sesso. Tutto il lato fisico che non avevo mai avuto con Giotto, diciamo che esplodeva come una polveriera con lui.

Però posso assicurarti che non usava le sostanze Scoglio. Era solo represso quanto me”.

Con la coda dell’occhio Reborn vide un piccolo basilisco con la cresta di gallo strisciare via.

“Angelica?” proseguì Reborn.

“Vuoi chiedermi di tutti quelli con cui sono stato uno ad uno?” domandò Skull, roteando gli occhi.

Reborn annuì e Skull rispose:  
“Il mio lato femminile era attratto dallo stregone. Le piacevano tutti i signori oscuri, praticamente. Se erano schivi, belli e dannati, amanti dell’arte, lei impazziva. Poi se la picchiavano o tentavano di uccidere, se lo faceva andare bene. Soprattutto se le facevano dei regali preziosi.

Come sai quando sono donna sono parecchio frivola”. Espirò rumorosamente mentre in lontananza si udivano i ruggiti di alcune viverne. “Angelica era buona e dolce. Mi sentivo un mosto per averla resa la mia amante. Diciamo che è un circolo. Federico era il fantasma dell’opera e Giotto la sua vittima. A sua volta io sono la Christine di Angel. Angelica era la mia Lottie.

Ci siamo amati veramente, teneramente, ma lei era troppo pura per me”.

Reborn lo baciò ripetutamente sulle labbra, Skull mugolò sentendo che sapeva di caffè.

< Continuo a camminare nel labirinto della mia anima. Commetto sempre gli stessi sbagli > pensò quest’ultimo.

Reborn si staccò e lo guardò in viso.

“Usumi?” domandò.

“Se io sono la luna e Asari il sole, Usumi è l’ecclissi che ci univa. Era colui che mi ha risvegliato a chi sono realmente. Colui che mi ha svelato che Giotto è posseduto da Primo Bonkon, l’assassino del dio degli dei.

Usumi era colui che poteva recitare l’incantesimo che mi avrebbe reso una regina libera. Non più schiava, non più sottomessa.

Mi avrebbe reso un uomo e un re al suo fianco. Avrebbe permesso ad Angelica di essere donna accanto ad entrambi.

Mi ha liberato dalla prigionia della mia torre, mi ha reso felice, soltanto per permettere che mi rinchiudessero di nuovo e questa volta come semplice sguattero.

Poteva salvare Giotto e liberare quello che è realmente: il mio Cielo. Un bambino dolcissimo non troppo dissimile da Tsunayoshi. Che forse io non avrei potuto amare, ma che Gabriel amava già teneramente.

Però si è rifiutato perché voleva che Giotto fosse re” spiegò Skull. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

< Lo ama ancora dopo tutto questo tempo > pensò Reborn, staccandosi e indietreggiando.

“Lui è innamorato di Giotto. Sai, non posso incontrarlo o ricordargli chi sono perché altrimenti sparirebbe. Però Asari si è ricordato di me, per l’amore che ci univa. Se lui ancora è smemorato, vuol dire che non mi amava.

Lui è felice, questo è l’importante. In fondo ha reso suo figlio Kawahira il dio degli dei com’era suo nonno. Sai, Kayano, la moglie un tempo umana di Primo Bonkon, la prima strega, gli ha fatto un po’ da madre, da quando sua madre vera Sephir ha lasciato che i Bonkon uccidessero suo padre. E Giotto è gentile anche con lei, oltre che con lui e suo fratello. Sono una famiglia perfetta.

Per me non c’è spazio” disse Skull.

< Fino ad ora ho sempre voluto che Xanxus facesse il contabile, ma ora… Per la prima volta mi rendo conto che è l’unico che meriti quel ruolo.

Sarà imperatore di questo mondo, lo laverà e renderà Skull la vecchia regina madre, genitrice dell’odierna regina > pensò Reborn.

“Sébastien, cosa provi per me?” domandò, nascondendo completamente il viso nell’ombra del cappello.

“Ti amo, Reborn. Sono stato arcobaleno ad ogni generazione, ma solo voi siete stati la mia famiglia.

Diamine, quel bulletto che avete minacciato, era Kawahira. Persino ora che lo sapete, continuate a minacciarlo per me.

Tu mi hai convinto a fare l’attore a tempo pieno, a cantare per me stesso e il gruppo, non per altri.

Tu mi hai dato una vita quasi normale e ti ringrazio, ma so di non essere Luce…” sussurrò.

Reborn lo baciò con foga, interrompendolo.

< Sono sempre più deciso a non dividere Skull con nessun altro. Lo voglio per me > pensò.

 

  


 


End file.
